La Mort d'un Ange
by lagentillefan
Summary: Juste un p'tit oneshot. J'attends donc vos reviews


**LA MORT D'UN ANGE**

Danny Messer et Stella Bonasera avaient été appelés par le jeune lieutenant Don Flack Jr pour le meurtre d'une jeune femme. En fait, un concours de tango, reconnu par les professionnels, avait été organisé à New York et la victime en était une des candidates.

Les deux experts furent accueillis par Flack, un grand sourire aux lèvres, destiné en particulier à Stella.

**Don :** Bonjour, Danny ! Quant à toi… _(embrassant Stella rapidement)_

**Stella** _(protestant gentiment) _Don ! Pas pendant le boulot !

Le jeune détective lui fit un sourire taquin avant de l'attirer contre lui, un bras sur ses épaules. Stella finit par soupirer, maintenant habituée par le côté démonstratif de son compagnon.

**Danny :** Bon, les tourtereaux, on peut savoir pourquoi on est là ?

**Don** _(redevenant sérieux) _Bien sûr. _(moqueur)_ Tu es devenu bien raisonnable, Danny.

**Danny** _(haussant les épaules) _Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui le soit. Alors ?

**Don :** La victime s'appelle Linda O'Flinn, 30 ans. C'était la candidate n°12 et, d'après les dires de certains, elle était la favorite du concours avec son partenaire.

Pendant que Flack leur résumait les informations qu'il avait glanées, le détective les menait au corps. La jeune femme était étrangement cambrée, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux enquêteurs. S'accroupissant près du corps, Danny commença à tâter doucement la colonne vertébrale de la victime et sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Stella s'occupait de la nuque de la malheureuse jeune femme et découvrit elle aussi une anomalie.

**Stella :** Rupture des cervicales.

**Danny :** Et sa colonne vertébrale est brisée au niveau des reins. Etrange…

**Stella :** Pas tant que ça. _(levant les yeux vers Don)_ Où est son partenaire ?

**Don** _(lui désignant du stylo) _Là-bas. Il se nomme Pedro Sanchez, mais on le surnomme aussi le Sorcier du Tango.

Flack leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant, moqueur. Vraiment, certains avaient de ces surnoms ridicules…

**Danny :** Pourquoi sorcier ?

**Don** _(essayant de garder son sérieux) _Parce qu'il ensorcelle ses différentes partenaires ainsi que le jury par son art et son talent. Il n'a pas perdu un seul concours.

**Stella :** Dans ce cas, je doute que ce soit lui notre meurtrier…Peut-on m'amener le schéma de leur chorégraphie ?

**Don :** Bien sûr. Jameson !

Pendant que Flack donnait ses instructions au jeune agent blond, Stella et Danny continuèrent à examiner Linda. Le jeune expert regarda sa collègue avec un air interrogateur et Stella finit par le remarquer.

**Stella** _(levant un sourcil) _Oui, Danny ?

**Danny :** Pourquoi retirez-vous Sanchez de notre liste de suspects ?

**Stella :** C'est un danseur professionnel. Je pense que c'est un amateur qui a tué notre victime. Et puis, il ne gagne rien si sa partenaire, qui était soi-disant la meilleur, est morte.

**Danny :** Pourquoi un amateur ? Un professionnel aurait pu faire une erreur…

**Stella** _(levant l'index) _Attends. _(se levant)_ Don, tu peux venir ?

**Don** _(intrigué) _Heu…Oui…

**Stella** _(malicieuse) _Ça te dirait un petit tango ?

**Don** _(balbutiant) _Heu…Stella…Tu sais, la danse et moi…

**Stella :** Juste une démonstration. Place ta main ici _(lui posant la main au creux de ses reins)_ et tiens la mienne avec l'autre puis fais-moi basculer.

**Don** _(embarrassé) _Danny pourrait le faire…

**Stella :** Mon partenaire doit être plus grand.

**Danny** _(grommelant) _Désolé de ne pas l'être assez…

**Stella :** Bon, Don, fais-moi basculer !

**Don** _(gêné) _Stella…Tu es sure que…

**Stella** _(avec autorité) _Vas-y.

Flack, rougissant, s'exécuta et Stella se cambra, se retrouvant la tête en bas. Danny souriait, amusé, devant ce spectacle. Et il était finalement bien soulagé de ne pas s'être retrouvé à la place de Don…

**Danny :** Et maintenant ?

**Stella :** Si Don me serrait plus, mon dos étant en pleine étirement et donc parfaitement vulnérable, il pourrait me casser en deux.

**Danny** _(gentiment moqueur) _Heureusement que Don est délicat…

**Stella :** Et modeste !

**Danny** _(se retenant de rire) _Ha ! Parce qu'en fait, il sait…

**Don** _(relevant doucement Stella, avec un air contrarié tout de même) _Stella ! Tu m'avais pro…

**Stella** _(l'interrompant) _Il a appris pour moi. C'est mignon, non ?

Danny s'esclaffa et son rire redoubla en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami virer au cramoisi.

Quand Jameson revint et qu'il vit l'atmosphère rieuse qui régnait entre les trois policiers, il hésita à parler, craignant de les interrompre. Stella l'aperçut et l'invita à approcher pendant que Flack et Danny se chamaillaient, le premier demandant au second de cesser de se foutre de lui. Ils furent interrompus par l'exclamation victorieuse de Stella.

**Danny :** Quoi ?

**Stella** _(montrant un mouvement du schéma) _Regardez. La bascule était son antépénultième mouvement. Elle devait s'entraîner…

**Don :** Ils font tous ça avant de passer…

**Danny :** Mais son partenaire était un débutant. Il ne concourt pas dans la même catégorie…

Stella songea à quelque chose et vérifia les yeux de la malheureuse danseuse. L'experte se mit à sourire, triomphante.

**Stella :** La rupture cervicale n'est pas la cause de la mort, Danny…

**Danny** _(surpris) _Quoi ?

**Stella :** Elle est morte asphyxiée. Elle a des pétéchies dans les yeux…

**Don :** Donc notre meurtrier a voulu cacher sa maladresse en faisant croire à un meurtre.

**Stella :** Gagné !

**Danny :** Elle devait le connaître. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se serait amusée à s'échauffer avec un inconnu…

**Stella :** Certaines personnes croient que la danse ne se travaille pas. Et on trouve souvent des amateurs se faisant passer pour des pros dans ce genre de concours.

**Don :** On va demander à notre Sorcier s'il connaît un de ses adversaires.

**Danny :** Je continue d'examiner la scène du crime.

**Stella :** Merci, Danny.

Alors que Flack et Stella se dirigeaient vers Pedro Sanchez, ils furent interceptés par un homme assez enveloppé, à la limite de l'obésité en fait, tenant un beignet gras et sucré à la main, transpirant à tel point que les deux policiers étaient incommodés par son odeur. Ils se retinrent de grimacer, histoire d'être polis.

**Don** _(chuchotant à l'oreille de Stella) _C'est Mike Barrels, l'organisateur du concours. C'est un vrai fan de tango.

**Mike** _(parlant très vite) _Avez-vous bientôt fini ? Les spectateurs s'impatientent…

**Don :** Et vous aussi, non ?

**Mike** _(semblant stressé) _Bien sûr, bien sûr. C'est une danse d'une telle beauté, d'une telle grâce.

**Stella :** Désolée, mais nous sommes encore en pleine investigation, monsieur Barrels. Il va vous falloir être patient.

**Mike :** Bien, bien.

L'homme mordit alors goulûment dans son beignet, faisant grimacer Don et Stella de dégoût, avant de s'éloigner.

**Don :** Je ne mangerai plus jamais de beignets !

**Stella** _(malicieuse) _Excellente idée ! Ça fera du bien à ta ligne.

**Don :** Pardon ?

**Stella :** Je plaisante… _(taquine et caressant l'abdomen de Don)_ Tu as de merveilleux abdominaux…

**Don** _(embarrassé) _Merci…

Ils rejoignirent enfin Pedro Sanchez, qui pestait sur le fait qu'il devait déclarer forfait à cause de la perte d'une partenaire.

**Pedro :** Si j'avais su, j'aurais prévu une remplaçante !

**Stella** _(durement) _Votre partenaire est morte, pas partie en voyage. Un minimum de respect serait trop vous demander ?

**Pedro :** Excusez-moi, mais je ne perds et n'abandonne jamais. Comprenez-moi !

**Don :** Nous sommes tellement compréhensifs à votre douleur que nous allons discuter un peu, ok ?

**Pedro :** De quoi ?

Pendant que Flack et Stella interrogeait Sanchez, Danny découvrit une étrange tache sur la robe de Linda ainsi que de la poudre blanche dans sa chevelure rousse. Il préleva la poudre et observa la tache avec sa loupe.

**Danny :** Du…gras ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

Revenons en à Pedro et aux deux autres policiers.

**Don :** Vous êtes sûr ? Linda ne connaissait personne ici ?

**Pedro :** Oui ! Enfin…Si, elle connaissait Mike. Depuis longtemps. Je crois même que ce porc en était amoureux. Mais elle était gentille avec lui…Elle l'était avec tout le monde à un point que c'en était agaçant.

**Don :** On se fout de votre opinion…Dansait-elle parfois avec Mike Barrels ?

**Pedro** _(haussant les épaule) _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? On vivait pas ensemble.

**Don** _(ironique) _Bien. Merci de votre coopération…

Flack et Stella retournèrent alors vers Danny, qui semblait les attendre.

**Stella :** Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**Danny :** Oui. Une tache de gras sur sa robe et de la poudre blanche dans ses cheveux et sur son cou.

**Don et Stella** _(se regardant et en chœur) _Barrels !

Et ils partirent en courant, laissant Danny en pleine interrogation.

**Danny :** Qui ?

Les deux policiers trouvèrent rapidement Mike Barrels, qui essayait de fuir les lieux du crime, son crime. Ils le rattrapèrent facilement et Flack le plaqua au sol, bientôt rejoint par Stella, qui sortit ses menottes et les enfila aux poignets de leur coupable.

**Don :** Alors, Mike, on se faisait un petit footing ?

**Mike** _(criant) _Je suis innocent ! C'était un accident !

**Don :** Vous auriez dû y pensez avant de le déguiser en meurtre ! Mike Barrels, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Linda O'Flinn. Vous pouvez garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz…

Flack continuait sa litanie lorsque Danny rejoignit enfin ses deux amis avec deux agents.

**Don** _(à Mike) _Allez, debout !

**Danny :** On peut compléter les blancs pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

**Stella :** Et bien, disons que notre coupable est aussi un amateur de beignets.

**Don** _(refilant son prisonnier aux deux agents) _Des beignets bien gras et sucrés.

**Danny** _(grimaçant) _Berk !

**Don :** Comme tu dis…

**Danny :** Enfin… Sa gourmandise l'a trahi…

**Stella :** Et la gentillesse de Linda l'a tuée…

**Don :** Vous savez comment elle était surnommée ?

**Stella et Danny :** Non.

**Don :** L'Ange du Tango.

**FIN**


End file.
